Dear Lie
by JoJo1
Summary: Marie's pissed off.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, alright? That's not alright? Screw you then!....   
**Archive:** Dolphin Haven.   
**Feedback:** Sure, I'm feeling lucky today.   
**Author's notes**: A late answer to the "Dear Lie" challenge but I figured I might give it a go regardless of that. Lyrics belongs to TLC, but I'm only using parts of it. I've changed some of the movie-canon here but not much. 

* * *

Dear lie. Shouldn't that be your motto by now? I know, I know. You do it for my own good. For my future. For everyone's future. That's what you say. I sometimes wonder if you realize yourself that it's merely a rationalization. Or are you so ignorant you don't even see what you're doing? 

I was brought up to be a polite girl but I refuse to sugarcoat this, upbringing be damned. 

To put it bluntly, you suck. When I first arrived here, at this so-called school for gifted kids you said you could fix anything. What a piece of crap. I'm fucked. Many other of the kids too but they don't see it. You've only managed to make things worse. For me and for my friends. 

I've let you control me, but never more. This has got to end. Both you and Magneto's been telling everyone that a war is coming. Yeah, it is. A war that the two of you have brought upon us. Two grown men so incredibly stupid that I can't understand how you even manage to breath! Charles, let me put it this way. The last thing the world needs is two bands of mutants fighting what they percive as the good fight. There's more than enough of humans doing the same thing and what has that lead to? Only more fighting and more burials and more shattered families. I told you you've only managed to make things worse. 

Get out of my head, get out of my mind. Stop trying to make me one of your warriors. But that was the only goal of your school, wasn't it? It was never founded to be a sort of safe haven for mutants. It was meant to be a source for new warriors. Don't lie to me and say it isn't so. That lie is so easy to see through. If it was meant to be a safe haven, you would never have made the school the base for your precious X-men. Schools and unofficial armies don't mesh very well. 

You're nothing but trouble but will you ever wake up from your dream and smell the coffee? Fat chance of that happening. It's much more likely that John Lennon and Elvis Presley will make a record together. 

If you think you've won, you're dumb. I've played the part of a thankful runaway mutant for quite some time now, and even played along with training in the Danger Room with the rest of the people here. I've learned how you manipulate people into doing your bidding and it's not a pretty picture. But I got to hand it to you, you have manipulating down to an art. Logan, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Bobby, Kitty. They're not dumb. In fact, they're some of the smartest people I've ever met. And still, they're fooled by you into becoming obedient soldiers. Like lambs being led to the slaughter if you ask me. And you never even had to use your telepathy to make them do your bidding. 

Unnerving, that's what it is. 

But I won't let you unnverve me no more. Or trying to control me for that matter. You always come across as a caring kind of guy but that doesn't fool me. I know you. You have your own sense of ethics I guess, which is why you don't use your telepathy to boss people around if you can help it. But you're also a believer of "the end justify the means". 

That's why I write this down instead of talking to you. I know that if I said this to you in person you would use the telepathy to make me stay. Make me want to stay even. 

So this is goodbye. It hurts to leave my friends behind but they wouldn't listen to me. 

Atleast your lies won't hurt no more. Don't try to find me. Well, do it if you must but you won't succeed. Neither telepathy, Cerebro or anything else can find me if I don't want to be found. I've learned that from the best. 

Absorbing people's abilities and memories can come in handy sometimes, especially when you're absorbing Magneto and Logan. The best at what they do. 

Goodbye. 

Rogue 

* * *

When Charles Francis Xavier had finished reading the letter he felt exhausted. Mentally drained. How could the poor girl have misunderstood him in every way and every sense of the word? The sense of failure was hanging over him like a very dark cloud that had no silverlining. 

But like she had said, he has his ethics. If she doesn't want to be a part of either the school or the X-men, so be it. He doesn't want to run her life for her even if she thinks he does. 

He sighs and wonders what he could have done differently. A futile thought and one he will never get the answer too. 

Much to his regret. 


End file.
